


Апошні дзень лета

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Elves, M/M, end of summer, just a peaceful thing, kind of fluff
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вось і лета скончылася</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апошні дзень лета

Апошні дзень лета быў яшчэ цёплым, але вецер дзьмуў ужо зусім не па-летняму, ды і ў паветры адчуваўся подых восені. Мелудзір стаяў на прыступках іх з Феранам хаткі і, прыплюшчыўшы вочы, лавіў тварам сонечныя промні апошняга летняга дзянька.

— Лічыш, заўтра яны зробяцца іншымі? — з лёгкай усмешкай запытаў Феран, які толькі выйшаў на ганак.

— Зразумела, — усміхнуўся Мелудзір, адкрыўшы адно вока. — Заўтра яны ўжо будуць _асеннія_ — а гэта зусім іншая рэч.

Феран пакруціў галавой, але не стаў пярэчыць.

 

Увечары пайшоў дождж. Мелудзір запаліў свечкі й паставіў іх на падаконнік: так было ўтульней.

— Восень прыйшла да пары, — уздыхнуў ён і, сеўшы на табурэт, надзьмуўся, нібы верабейчык. — Скрала ў нас апошні летні вечар…

Феран моўчкі дастаў з шафы коўдру ў кратачку і накінуў на плечы Мелудзіру.

— Мы маглі б пайсці ў лес і павячэраць там дзе-небудзь, — працягнуў той. — Дыхаць яшчэ летнім паветрам, слухаць шапаценне лістоты… А потым глядзець на зоркі і адчуваць, як пачынае гаспадарыць у лесе восень.

Ён замоўк. Феран стаяў побач, углядаючыся ў агеньчык ля шкла.

— Я запару гарбату? — запытаўся ён.

— Так. Толькі… давай усё-ткі яшчэ летнюю?

 

Уначы дождж перастаў. Феран патушыў свечкі, і яны з Мелудзірам выйшлі з хаты — паглядзець на зоры. Тыя лагодна зіхацелі ў вышыні, быццам крыху нават памытыя дажджом.

— Восень, — ціха сказаў Мелудзір, але ў яго голасе больш не было чуваць смутку.

 

_31.08–01.09.2016_


End file.
